1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loom equipped with a device for automatically exchanging a cloth beam for new one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the operation rate of a loom, it has recently been proposed to automatically exchange a full cloth beam for empty one without stopping the loom. The term "full cloth beam" is herein used to indicate a cloth beam on which a predetermined length of woven fabric is wound. On the other hand, the term "empty cloth beam" is used to indicate a cloth beam on which no woven fabric is wound.
Automatic exchange of cloth beams in a loom using a truck is known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,381. A loom equipped with a device for automatically exchanging cloth beams is also known, as disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 1-97241.
The prior art cloth beam exchanging devices however are not satisfactory in the reliability in operation, simplicity and compactness in structure and cost.